1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to surgical instruments, and more specifically to instruments including an elongate shaft assembly facilitating access to distant operative sites.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
It is often desirable to cut tissue, occlude vessels or perform some other surgical procedure at a distant operative site. Under these circumstances, a surgical device having an elongate shaft assembly is typically required. Such a shaft assembly might have an operative device, such as a clamp or scissors, at its distal end, and a handle assembly at its proximal end for operating the device through the shaft assembly.
In the past, each instrument was formed as a single structure with its own handle assembly, shaft assembly, and associated operative device. Unfortunately, the complexity of the mechanics involved in these instruments has made it difficult to achieve adequate sterilization for reuse. In addition, the number of instruments which might be required for a particular procedure has often been significant. Where the shaft assembly was provided with a rigid configuration, these instruments tended to obstruct the surgical environment making it difficult for the surgeon to visualize or access the operative site.
More recently, flexible shaft assemblies have enabled the instrument to be bent away from the body opening, thereby facilitating the surgeon's access to the operative site. Even these instruments have continued to be manufactured as single structures however, and the problems relating to sterilization, access and overall cost have remained.